Prima-Diva
Prima-Diva is the gymnastics specialist and self-proclaimed "Cutie-Pie" of the All-Stars. Story Prima-Diva is a Cajun gymnast from New Orleans who is determined to show is the best at what she does. Appearance Prima has fair skin, long dark pink hair and tall white bunny ears and a fluffy cotton tail. Her eyes are red with white star shaped pupils. Prima's outfit is a white sleevess leotard with magenta swirling pattern with long white gloves with pink circular gems on the back of each hand. She also wears a magenta miniskirt with a white belt and white mid-thigh boots, giving her a very retro look. She wears a white bow witth a red gem on the right side of her hair. Personality Like her name, Prima is a diva who likes to spend most of her free time on shopping and spa treatments in FFW. She is extremely girly, but she is quite a strong-willed person with a lot of pride. Prima is also quite vain and puts a lot of time and care into pampering herself even going so far as to self proclaim herself as "FFW's No.1 Cutie -Pie!". She is also a bit of a tsundere. Prima is actually very serious about her area of sports and takes great pride in it. Prima speaks with a French accent which uses to cover up her proper Cajun accent. Pre-Cannon Cannon Weapons and Items Lovely Ribbon: Takes the guise of Prima's skirt and belt. When Prima gets into battle mode, this is her primary weapon. When activated, the skirt would start to glow and unravel as Prima grabs the belt and twirls the two items which transform into a magenta ribbon with a decorated white and gold handle. Cutie Clubs: Takes the guise of Prima's boots. When activated, they transform into a pair of decorated clubs that Prima wields as efficiently as nunchucks when twirling them in both hands. Bouncy Ball: When Prima removes the round gems on her hands and combines them they become a single pink ball that will always return to the girl and can alter its size at Prima's command. This ball emits nullifying magic within a three metre radius which cancels out it's targets powers. Pretty Baton(x2): Takes the form of Prima's gloves. Their true form are a pair of batons with round pink gems on each end. Prima normally uses one baton but is able to use both just as easily as melon hammers. Hold-Me Hoop: A white and gold segmented hula hoop with four gems formed when Prima combines all her accessories (gloves, gems, boots, skirt and belt) together. By throwing the hoop over her opponents, it suddenly constricts and binds them tightly while the gems nullify their powers. It's size can be altered according to it's target. Prima can also command the hoop to break into four segments as she throws it, resulting in the segmented parts to fly about like boomerangs surrounding its target and trapping them in the middle. Glamo-Ribbon: A magical item given by Yuki-Chi as a bonding gift. It gives Prima the ability to alter her physical appearance although this is only limited to her hair, eyes, and clothes. Relationships Striker Prima usually view Striker as an immature kid due to his love for teasing others but she tolerates him since he gives her freedom to indulge in her hobbies. Akisame Prima finds Akisame to be ennuyeux (French for Boring). She constantly butts heads with Akisame over her frivolous hobbies but overall acknowledges that he is a crucial part of the team. Yuki-Chi Prima absolutely adores Yuki-Chi as her pet and partner and spoils the Usa-manju to no end. Pitch Pitch is Prima's love interest and habors an open unrequited crush on the baseball player. Valley-Belle Val is Prima's best frenemy and main love rival for Pitch's affections. Others Ravena Felidae Prima and Ravena have developed a rivalry due their many similarities in skill, but the main reasons being completely diferent. Ravena has an open dislike for Prima's vain and arrogant attitude while Prima is threatened by Ravena's youthful baby-face and more developed body, thus jeapordizing the "FFW's number one Cutie Pie" title. Due to this paranoia, Prima tends to not notice that Ravena could care less for the title. Fiction Powers 'Kim Possible (Shego's Plasma Powers)' Prima can generate Plasma energy except instead of green it is a dark pink. She can also extend the energy into her Gymnast tools. 'Teen Titans (Terra)' Prima can use Terra's Geo-Kinesis powers which she uses to alter terrain to hers and her Guild's advantage. 'Panty and Stocking (Weaponizing abilities)' Prima utilizes a variation of the Anarchy Sisters ability to transform clothing into weapons. For Prima's case, it is her gymnastics tools. Original Power 'Bunny Hybrid' Prima is a bunny hybrid with the ability to fully transform into a large anthropomorphic rabbit and possess natural rabbit based abilities: *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Super-Jumping *Powerful Kicking Abilities *Sharp Hearing Techniques/Magic Bunny Kick: A powerful kick that can send an opponent reeling into the distance. Bunny Kick Explosion: Prima enhances her kick with plasma energy to deal ten times the damage of the usual attack. Bunny 1000 Kick!: A repetitive flurry of Bunny Kicks delivered at an amazing speed. Bunny Meteor!: Prima jumps to an impressive height following with an incredible high speed drop as she encases herself with plasma energy and drops onto her target like asteroid strike. The resulting appearance of the attack gives it it's namsake. Music Themes "Universal Bunny" by May 'N' Quotes "Au Contraire Mon Ami~!" "Oui, I am indeed beautiful and oui, I am of course sexy, but I am NOT, I repeat, AM NOT some HUSSY!" "Who am I? I am FFW's No.1 Cutie-Pie~!" ---- (To Ravena) Prima: Brûler en enfer'' vous chat salope!'' ''(Trans: Burn in Hell you Slutty Cat!) Ravena: ''De même salope! (Likewise, Bitch.) Gallery Trivia *Prima enjoys eating food that is nutritionally beneficial for women but secretly loves eating sweets as well. *When Prima gets excited or angry, she unconciously drops her French accent and begins speaking in a Cajun accent. *When Prima gets mad, her nose twitches. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Players Category:All-Stars Category:Earth